


Please help...

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame





	Please help...

After their time at Barden had ended, Beca had obviously gone into producing music and Chloe opted to become a music teacher at the local elementary school. Beca had been working hard on an album for an up and coming artist so she wasn’t burdened with too much free time to spend with Chloe. The two had been dating for a year now, and she swears she saw her more when they had classes and she had her internship on top of everything. It was something that frustrated Beca, almost as much as the song she was currently working on. It needed something but she couldn’t figure out what that something was. Beca figured there wasn’t much else she could do for the day so she decided to go home to Chloe early.

If there was one thing that Chloe could count on with Beca it was that she would almost always forget her keys to their apartment. Every afternoon when she came home from work she would see Beca’s keys sitting on the counter next to a cup of coffee that wasn’t finished and a notepad that had an incomprehensible amount of writing on it. Most people would be annoyed, but Chloe thought it was cute that Beca would get so inspired that she would forget everything. Plus she knew that Beca had been working her ass off to finish this album and spend more time with her, so she couldn’t complain. 

 

Beca swears she doesn’t forget her keys on purpose, it just happens every day. She sighs and is about to knock on the door in defeat when it opens to reveal a smiling Chloe.

 

“Forget your key again Becs?” Chloe asked with a small laugh.

“Every day.” Beca answered with a sigh.

“It’s okay Becs, I like it. It’s cute. How was work today?” Asked Chloe.

“It’s so frustrating Chlo. I know there’s something missing in this song but I don’t know what it is. Everything I try just doesn’t sound right.” Beca answered with a pout.

“Maybe I can help? Let me listen to it?” Chloe offered.

“You’re seriously the best.” Beca said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Chloe.

“Just trying to help. I take it this is driving you crazy?” Chloe asked.

“I’m literally one hour from the loony bin Chlo.” Beca whined.

“Okay, let’s go listen to it on the couch and I’ll try to help.” Chloe said with a small smile.

 

They sit down on the couch and Beca pulls out her laptop with the song on it. She pulls it up and hits play for Chloe to listen to it. Chloe listens to it about three times before she gets up and walks into her office, leaving Beca confused. Chloe reemerged a few seconds later with her keyboard and Beca was nonetheless confused but Chloe had a plan. She started the song over and started playing along with the song. Beca is floored. Chloe’s playing was perfect for the song. It was exactly what the song needed.

 

“Chloe Beale, will you marry me?” Beca asked before her eyes went wide with the realization of what she just said.

“All I had to do was play the piano to get a proposal? Should’ve done this sooner.” Chloe answered with a wink.

“I uh, okay hear me out. I do want to marry you, someday, but I’m gonna ask way better than that. But that is perfect. Can you teach me how to play that?” Beca asked full of hope.

“Of course I can Becs.” Chloe said with a smile.

 

Chloe spent the rest of the night teaching Beca how to play the part that she was playing before. It took a while and a lot of reassurance from Chloe, but Beca finally managed to get it down. She was going to record it the next day in the studio and made sure that Chloe took a video of her doing it in the event that she forgot how to play it. Chloe just smiled at how cute Beca was being.

 

“Don’t worry Chlo, I’m gonna credit you on the song production.” Beca said as she made food for the two of them.

“Becs, you don’t have to do that. Really, this is all your hard work. I just offered some help.” Chloe said as she took a plate.

“Chlo, that’s how it works. You helped me, so you get the credit. I want to do this, please?” Beca practically begged.

“Okay, okay, god, you say that I pull the puppy dog eyes!” Chloe said with a small chuckle.

“You do Ms. Beale. It’s only fair that I can too.” Beca said with a smile.

“Right, thanks for reminding me about that. So, when are you planning on taking me from Ms. Beale to Mrs. Beale? Or I could take your name?” Chloe said playfully.


End file.
